Cover
by Nao Takumi
Summary: !AU/OOC! Of all the annoying professions and passions in life, his ward just had to be a sassy chef who thrived on his tears. !On Hiatus, would be better if you probably ignored it for the time being (bad grammar and expression)!
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade**

Disclaimer: I don't own **BeyBlade** or any of the characters

Genre: **Humour/General **

Rating: **K+ (**Rating may go up in the future chapters!**)**

**Cover: Part 1**

Rei Kon, a teenager who'd one call as above average, was in his third year of high school. His life's aim: scoring highest marks in high school exams and getting admission in the university of his dreams, Hakuou University, with a first division.

From the looks of it, raised in an ordinary Chinese, Neko-jin family, but in reality, being one of the top notches. Completing his high school in the best grades possible, he easily got into the Hakuou University, though unlike his dreams, someone managed to beat him in acquiring the first seat. What troubled him the most, was the person who excelled him. He'd sit idle the whole day and think about the person who managed to ruin his pride in being top of everything.

The first day of university, the entrance ceremony, it all came too fast for his liking but he was almost excited to meet this top dog who managed to beat him, something that had never happened in the past nineteen years. Dressed in black slim fit jeans and a long sleeved Dolce & Gabbana polo shirt, his long silky black hair tied in a loose braid that reached the curve of his hip, his big amber eyes and lithe graceful body movements, made him the centre of attention where ever he went.

As he stepped inside the enormous building, the first thing he noticed was the rich snobbish environment surrounding him. A university solely for the wealthy kids, who had nothing better in life to do then waste money. How this university managed to be on the top, was something he had yet to uncover. His scorn for the petty rich bastards was something he was not at all shamed of; in fact he was proud of it even though he himself was extremely rich. Not aware of their surroundings, these people angered him to no end, and even now, he couldn't help but internally mock the group of under-dressed girls and ruggedly handsome boys sitting across him on a car.

The guy sitting on the bonnet of the car, more specifically, on the bonnet of a black Mercedes sls, seemed like the group leader. He had two-toned hair, slate-grey from the top and blue on the end. His soul-piercing crimson eyes were bored. He was wearing a black tank top with grey camo cargos. A phoenix tattoo on his right shoulder blade and a black studded leather bracelet on his right hand. He even had an ear stud with red gem stone embedded in black circle. Overall, he seemed to be the epitome of a rich spoiled Adonis.

The one on his right, was wearing a white sleeveless button down shirt with its top four buttons undone, showing a silver chain with a wolf pendant. He wore blue skinny jeans under it with blue and white sneakers. His vermillion hair were ironed and reached his shoulders. He had hypnotizing ice blue eyes, which were, unlike his friend, highly amused.

The one on his other side was a slightly scary looking person. He had Lilac hair and eyes. Amongst them all, he seemed to be someone not to be reckoned with. Not that the other two seemed friendly, in comparison, they seemed less dangerous... destructive. He too was dressed in a blue tank top with black cargos and lace-up boots. One of the girls, a brunette, was dressed in a white mini skirt and a pink baby tee, her brown camisole clearly visible from underneath the shirt. She was wearing pink sneakers and was busy in an animated chat with a pink puff ball standing beside her.

Rei spared one last glance at them, surprised to see the crimson eyes fixated on him, and walked over to the hall where the ceremony was to take place.

_Better early than late_, he thought as he took a seat in the front row.

_About time! _The Neko-jin thought, it had been ten minutes past the starting time.

The students had started filling in and everyone was getting ready for the Dean's speech. The Dean was middle aged man wearing a black suit. He had grey-black hair and he looked more like a model than anything else.

"I would like to congratulate you all for making it into the university. I'd like to call our top three students, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon and Brooklyn Masefield on stage and say a few words about themselves." With that, he walked down the stage and took a seat with the rest of the honorary members.

Rei stood up and confidently sauntered towards the stage. He stopped dead in the middle of his tracks, astounded to see the crimson eyes so close to his own amber ones. Brooklyn was a blued eyed, spiky orange haired boy. In comparison to the other two, he looked way more friendly and gentle type of person. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue pants. There was nothing flashy about him and Rei developed a liking towards him in just first meeting. Unlike every other heir or heiress to great fortune present, he was really simple and decent. One by one, the three boys went to the dais and introduced themselves.

The ceremony ended no later and everyone proceeded towards their respective departments. Rei was totally flustered. Maybe this university works on bribe or something of the sort. Or it could be that he scored more than me in the sports department, Rei thought. He was so busy in his inner monologue that he didn't seem to hear the husky voice calling his name.

"Hey you, wait up!" The voice shouted, it was not a request or a plead, just a mere command. Rei turned around on his heels,

"Are you talking to me?" He was surprised, this random guy comes from nowhere and commands me? Yeah right.

"Well there is no one else here and I don't really have the habit of talking or shouting to myself."

"And you stopped me to tell this?" The Neko-jin asked arching a perfect brow.

"Nope Kitten, just a little favour." The other teen moved forward and grabbed a stray strand of black hair and tucked it behind Rei's ear.

"Ki-kitten?" Rei's eyebrow twitched, he did not just call me that, did he?

"I want you to tutor me and since we both have the same subjects, it won't be any problem for you."

Yup, definitely what I thought, stupid rich bastards. First he wants my help and instead of asking, he commands me. Secondly, he called me kitten and lastly, he freakin' got in with the highest marks!

"Sorry but I am busy, I can't tutor you." No matter how much he hated something, Rei always lived on principles and the first one was to be gentle with everyone, no matter what they did or who they were.

"I am not asking you, I am telling you, so it is not a 'yes you can', or 'no, you can't' thing. We can either come to my place after classes or yours, anything is fine with me." The slate-haired boy answered in the same tone.

What an inconsiderate person! I officially hate him now!

"Well since I don't have any choice... why don't you come over at my place?" Rei reluctantly agreed.

This is going to be... different.

(A/N: How was it? Our first time working with these characters. We hope we haven't made then too much OOC. Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyblade**

Disclaimer: I don't own **BeyBlade** or any of the characters

Genre: **Humour/General**

Rating: **K+ (**Rating may go up in the future chapters!**)**

**Suzanne: **Thank you for the review.

**Miyako:** Thank you for the compliment on my writing style. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations.

**Cover: Part 2**

"That is it then; I guess I'll see you at the gates after classes end." Rei turned around on his heels and started walking back to the class with Kai following closely behind.

"Are you a stalker of some sort?" Annoyed, the Neko-jin asked looking at the other teen. He had asked the question in genuine exasperation. Kai raised a brow and eyed the raven hared teen in confusion. _Where the heck did this come from?_

"You've been following me ever since the ceremony ended." Rei said, trying to not sound too obvious.

"Hm, I wonder... Maybe that is because all of our courses are the same and so are our classes." Mimicking Rei's tone, Kai answered the question. Rei blushed at the obvious reason and his stupidity and murmured a silent apology before walking inside the classroom.

It was a spacious circular kind of room with a round dais made at such an angel that the lecturer had a perfect view of every student. Beside the dais was a table were the students were one by one going to get their roll number slips signed and their names registered in the attendance diary.

Rei grudgingly looked at the number two written on his roll number slip which was mocking him. He quickly got it signed and went to sit at the far corner of the class beside a big window showing the view of a well-kept garden. With his perfect vision and sensitive hearing, he could fully understand what was being taught from this far.

...

"Would you look at the front and _Not_ at me?" Rei hissed. Throughout the whole lesson, Kai had kept his bored acute gaze fixed on the raven haired vexed Neko-jin.

"Who said I was staring at you? I am looking out the window." The slate-haired teen lied smoothly once again embarrassing the other and making him blush tenfold.

"If you would just pay attention in class, you might not need tutoring." Rei mumbled audible enough for Kai to hear who chose not to answer.

The whole day passed in the same manner. Rei would say something, get embarrassed and internally curse Kai. As much as the Neko-jin hated this whole ordeal, the Russian loved it, though his face remained as stoic as ever.

...

"Hurry up or else I am going to leave you." Rei said behind his shoulder to Kai who was talking to the red haired guy from the morning. Though it didn't seem from Kai's expression that he was saying something remotely hilarious, but the melodious sound of the redhead's laughter echoed in Rei's ears.

"Aren't we a bit too impatient?" Kai asked, a smirk gracing his handsome face making him look irresistible as he approached Rei from behind and whispered in his ear.

"Just shut up!" _To hell with principles_, Rei muttered to himself walking ahead. Instead of going to the car parking area, Rei moved towards the university gates but had to stop when he noticed the absences of Mr. Attitude. He waited for a minute and scanned the whole area. No sign of him nearby, he thought with a smug smile on his face and walked out happily humming.

_Maybe he was just there to annoy me_, he thought as he turned around at a corner not noticing the black car following him. He was brought back from his reverie when the black car stopped right beside him and the driver honked the horn.

"Want a ride?" The two-tone haired guy asked opening the passenger side door.

"No thank you, I've got legs of my own and I can walk." Rei answered and proceeded to walk.

"Everyone has legs of their own; it is not like they borrow them from others just to walk." Kai answered in a slightly higher voice as the Neko-jin was walking away.

_How many times does this guy plan on embarrassing me today?_ Rei thought as he reluctantly sat in the car beside the intimidating Russian.

**(A/N:** Sorry for the late update, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it is really short, I'll be sure to make the next one longer. Please review.**) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyblade**

Disclaimer: I don't own **BeyBlade** or any of the characters

Genre: **Humour/General**

Rating: **K+ (**Rating may go up in the future chapters!**)**

**Suzanne**: You're welcome

**Chaseha-Wing: **Thank you

**Cover: Part 3**

The walk to Rei's apartment was hardly fifteen minutes so it took them less than five minutes to get there by car. Kai stopped the car in front of Rei's building and unlocked the doors.

Rei was surprised that he hadn't had to tell him the way even once,

"How-" He did not get a chance to complete his question as he got out of the car as a blond guy walked over to him and jumped on him making them both fall.

"Rei Rei, where have you been? I was waiting for you from the past half hour and now I was going to eat all alone." The blond finished the sentence with a sad face completely ignoring the fact that Rei was accompanying someone.

"Ahem."

"Oops, sorry, I forgot Tyson. He was with me too." Came an apologetic reply as the blond held the Neko-jin like a clingy girlfriend.

"Sorry Max I can't go with you guys today. I have a-"Rei paused and briefly glanced at Kai who seemed slightly annoyed, "-_friend_ of mine over for studying." Rei almost choked at the word friend but Max and Tyson did not seem to notice it though it made Kai bite his lip to hold back his laughter.

The boys seemed visibly upset by this but they didn't nag the Neko-jin knowing he'd get angry and happily bid him farewell.

"Ummm... sorry about that, Max's always hyped up even if not on a sugar rush."Rei said as he watched the other two run down the street.

"Hn" Being the expressive person he was, Kai answered and followed the cat boy inside his apartment.

The place wasn't as big and spacious as Kai's own but it was more than enough for a single person. It was well kept with shiny floor and furniture. The walls of the corridor were beautifully decorated with still-life paintings. Beside the shoe-rack were a coat hanger and a glass table with freshly picked roses, a little diary and some mails. It seemed to Kai as if not even a sock was out of place in this apartment.

Rei took the Russian to the living room and asked him to get comfortable while he himself went to get some snacks and his books.

He returned with two glasses full with a berry cocktail and some salty snacks on one plate while the other had pastries and cookies. _He might have a sweet-tooth_, Rei thought while he was taking them out.

"Why don't you help yourself to these while I make us some lunch, you probably-" He could not finish his sentence as he looked at the waist above naked guys sprawled on his sofa.

"What are you doing? Where is your shirt? Put it back on!" The raven haired teen said it all in one breath, his face red with innocent shame.

"You yourself said to get comfortable." Kai said coolly.

"You can get comfortable with a shirt on!" He said in a louder tone while his eyes roamed around the room looking for the shirt and he noticed something.

"Where are your books?" He asked eyeing the crimson eyes.

"In the car?" Kai answered unsure.

"How am I supposed to teach you without your books?" Rei sighed.

"Whoever said that I am here to study with you? Looks like someone is forgetting who topped the entrance exam."

"..." _Definitely hate this person. Where did this come from? I know I didn't top but it doesn't mean that he has to rub it in my face now does he. And if he isn't here to study, then what does he want me to do for him?_

Rei was busy in figuring the whole thing out that he didn't notice the Russian coming towards him. A snap of fingers brought him back to reality that was Kai.

"Sorry. Well then what do you want me to teach you if not book related." The raven haired asked shaking his head trying to ignore that a shirtless Adonis was standing in front of him.

"You know, if I was to get someone to tutor me for studies, I would've contacted a professional, highly qualified top grade professor." Kai said in a voice which Rei mistook for sarcasm and taunt and replied with gritted teeth,

"Then what am I supposed to teach you since I am **N**ot a _professional, highly qualified person_?"

"Cooking... Only son of a world class restaurant owner, the youngest three star chef, Rei Kon."

(A/N: So sorry for the late update, have been really busy lately and will be in the future. I hope the chapter was satisfactory. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyblade**

Disclaimer: I don't own **BeyBlade** or any of the characters

Genre: **Humour/General**

Rating: **K+ **

**Cover: Part 4**

"What?" Rei asked between laughter. He looked at the crimson eyed guy standing in front of him and imagined him wearing an apron.

"What what?" The slate haired guy looked slightly annoyed. What was so funny about him learning to cook?

Rei had composed himself by now but the slight smile could still be seen on his face.

"And I want to learn modeling…" The raven haired teen said and started laughing again. He was far from taking the other male seriously.

Kai just looked at him as if he was restraining himself not to kill the person standing in front of him.

"I am serious."

"Never said you weren't."

"Look kitten, just do what you're told if you cherish your hair." The crimson eye's words worked like a charm and he straightened up in a second.

"So, are we ready to start?" Rei asked him and walked towards the kitchen. Remembering the look in hose wine red eyes, Rei was sure that Kai would actually do something to his beloved hair.

Kai smirked at his victory and followed the other guy inside the kitchen.

"Okay… now for a few rules. As long as you are in my kitchen, you do as I say. Only speak when asked or necessary (didn't really need to say that one) respect kitchen utensils, do not waste food, lastly, clean up when done." He finished quickly and went to the refrigerator to get some eggs. He placed them on the service counter and walked around the kitchen to get a glass bowl, a few vegetables, a whisk and a knife.

"Let's start with the basics first, have you ever made an egg?" He placed all of the things on the counter beside the eggs and looked at Kai who nodded his head in response to his question.

"Why not make one now and I'll see how well you can do." Rei said as he moved away from the counter and gave Kai an apron motioned him to go and cook.

Kai looked at the things laid out for him on the counter. Begrudgingly, he picked up an onion and began peeling it before chopping. He wanted to get done with this vile vegetable at first.

The raven haired teen was having a hard time controlling his snickers. He had picked up the onion just for this purpose. Kai wiped his tears with the back of his hands and continued on chopping the onion.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Unable to control his laughter any longer, Rei excused himself and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he walked out, Kai heard a roar of laughter.

"A**hole…" The crying guy muttered under his breath and started with the spring onions next.

When Rei walked into the kitchen, Kai was done with chopping the vegetables for his omelet and was now breaking the eggs in the bowl.

"Any problems?" He asked and took a look around at the work done. Looking at the veggies, Rei could swear he had never seen such bad knife work in his whole life before.

Kai merely looked at the young chef and mentally cursed him. He could swear _kitten _gave this to him only to make fun of him, which wasn't entirely wrong.

That's for calling me kitten! Rei thought as he walked out of the kitchen again to let Kai work in privacy, and to laugh.

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I was busy with school, hen my sister's wedding and then with my other stories and now that I am on a sick leave from school, I've got time to post a chapter. This chapter is shorter than the previous ones, I am sorry for that as well, though I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review and tell me what you think of it!


End file.
